What was it like?
by regalbowlofsoup
Summary: Regina is joining Henry on one of his weekly switching possession breakfasts with Emma and to her surprise Neal is there. Stories of the old days and how much they were in 'love' when Henry was conceived brings out a little more than the little green eyed monster in the queen.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you wanna come in?" Henry asked innocently as Regina pulled up in front of Granny's to switch him off to Emma. "She probably won't mind." His mother had just pulled into a parking spot across from the diner.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Henry. This is supposed to be her time with you and I would just be intruding. And-" She got cut off by her boy leaping from her car and she was about to pull away when she noticed he was now standing on her side of the car. He leaned against the window with a come hither look on his face. "Ok, maybe just for a minute." She agreed and slowly got out of her car. Together the two walked across the street to the infamous Granny's Diner, Henry's usual switching place. Regina and Emma had decided it to be neutral territory. It also happened to be nearly equidistant to both of their homes. As they reached the end of the street and beginning of the sidewalk Henry took her hand in a loving and leading motion. He couldn't wait to show Emma that his other mom would be joining them for breakfast. She was less than thrilled.

Emma's face lit up as she saw her kid come running through the door and she rushed over to greet him. Her look of glee dissipated quickly when she saw the mayor in his tow.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a less quizzical tone and more of a 'If you don't get the fuck out of here right now I will kill you' tone.

"I invited her." Henry replied playfully.

"That he did. And you know hard it is to say no to that little face." Regina continued with a condescending tone. She didn't want to be here any more than Emma wanted her here, but if it was what her son wanted she could put up with the blonde for an hour or so.

Emma lead them to the table she was sitting at and to Henry and Regina's surprise Neal was sitting there. "Henry, you didn't say Neal joined you two at these breakfasts." The brunette whispered to the boy.

"He usually doesn't. If you wanna go, I understand."

"No it's ok. I should get to know him a little better. As should you." She encouraged as she shoved him playfully and followed him into the booth.

"Usual's for everybody?" Granny came over and asked, with an obvious look of surprise on her face that the Evil Queen was dining with the Savior and Dark One's son. Everyone nodded in agreement and she walked away, flabbergasted.

The group sat in silence for some time, not sure how to proceed. Finally Henry blurted out, "How did you two meet anyway? I don't think I've ever asked that since you got here, Neal, and I'm sure my mom would like to know too, right?"

Regina just nodded yes. The two on the other side of the table stared at each other, unsure of where to begin, or what to tell him.

"Well…" Emma started.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, dear?" Regina filled the pause as best she could. Emma appeared to be dumbfounded. She couldn't really tell the kid how they had met, but too big of a lie would throw off Neal.

"I'm getting to it. It was just so long ago." The blonde spat back at her with an annoyed face. Her expression and heart melted when she saw the look on Henry's face. He didn't want them to fight. He wanted them to be friends. Or to at least be nice to each other. She continued to think for a second, giving a look to Neal that practically said _Give me something to work with moron! _But he was no such help. He kept staring at his hands to avoid the subject.

"Well if I remember from the adoption records Henry was born in Phoenix. Is that where you two met?" Regina asked trying to move this conversation along, giving Emma something to grab onto, whether she made the story up or not a location was always helpful. It might be a lie but it could at least be a convincing lie.

"Yes actually, it was." Emma jumped right on board. As she spoke she had a glint in her eyes to Regina that said _Thank you thank you thank you! _ "I was walking down the street from work, and no I did not really work at a diner, sorry," the other two looked at her with confusion, but she brushed it off, "and I saw this bright yellow bug, that car," she points out the window to what is often referred to as a yellow metal death trap, "parked by the side of the road. I had never seen a car any cooler. And right as I had stopped to admire it this one" she motions to Neal, "walked up and wanted to know why some random kid was checking out his car and I guess the rest is history, right?" Neal nods enthusiastically with a 'whatever you say dear' air. They look happy. The two seem to fit together, they have history, they have a son. But so do Regina and Emma.

Why couldn't they fit so well together? Regina thought in her mind. She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't have feelings for someone she loathed so much. She noticed everything about the other woman. They way she moved, the way she smiled, they way she changed herself whenever Regina walked anywhere near her. Despite her facial expression the blonde always seemed to open up herself around the brunette, and she took notice. She would stand a little straighter, lift back her shoulders a little more, and lift her head as if to say 'here I am.' Regina couldn't take the happiness much more. The perfect nuclear family that she was slowly losing any part of. She could never tell Emma how she felt. She could never act on those feelings. Being here was almost too much for her to bear. Without a word she gets up from the table and makes a run for the door hoping to get away from all of this. She is about to get in her car when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell was that?"

"I just needed some air. It was far too stuffy." She said without even turning around. She knew that voice. She knew who that was right behind her.

"You could have said something. Henry screamed at me 'Go after her!' He wants you there. He wants us to not have to run away at the others presence. It's like he wants us to be together!"

"I want us to be like that. " She says under her breath.

"You want what?"

"I want us to be like that." She says more audibly. No response. Only silence. Regina finally turns around to face the blonde. "I want us to not have to run away at the other's presence. I want us to run to each other. I want us to be together."

"Regina, I'm flattered, but what has ever given you the sense that I was interested?" Regina was hurt by this. She wanted her more than anything. Rejection wasn't something she was used to. Without thinking she leaned in a placed a peck on the others soft lips. Short, almost like a goodbye kiss. Then turned around swiftly and attempted to get in her car a second time. This time stopped by a hand grabbing her arm, being spun around and brought into a passionate kiss. The brunette's flailing arms eventually found their way around the blonde's neck, pulling her in, closing the gap, and attempting to assert her dominance. They break inches way from each other, out of breath. "Ok, maybe I wasn't entirely honest a second ago. But that's it. This was the only time." She turned to walk back to the diner but Regina keeps hold of her hand.

"Oh, you don't get off that easily." Regina pulled her back in for another kiss. Forcing the blonde's mouth open with her own, exploring every aspect of her mouth with her tongue. "I'm not done with you yet." She said, pulling her in, her hands at the other woman's hips, lowering them slightly to grab at her ass.

"Are you insane?" Emma jumps back.

"Not entirely." Regina swore she would try to avoid using magic as best she could, Henry didn't like the hold it had on her, but this was an exception. With a wave of her hand the two disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and reappeared in living room of the Mills estate. "Now, where were we? Oh right." Regina pounces on the blonde forcing her to the couch. She wanted her to know who was in charge, at least for today.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma wanted to roll herself on top of Regina but the couch was too small to roll one way. Her only other option was to roll onto the floor. Here goes nothing. With as much force as she could muster she rolled them onto the ground, holding in Regina to try and help break the fall for her. She may want dominance, but she doesn't want to hurt her. Once landed the blonde instantly attaches her mouth to the brunettes pulse points. She trails kisses up her neck, behind her ear, nibbling on her earlobe, but the older woman just lies there, she has stopped making any attempt at intimacy. The blonde turns away.

"What's up with you?" She asks sitting straight up, but still astride the brunette's hips. Regina takes this as her opportunity to take back control. She leans forward, grabs the younger woman's shoulders, and rolls the sideways to put herself back on top.

"We will do this my way, or not at all." She scolded. "Trust me, you will have time to reciprocate later." She then began to run her hands up the shirt to the surprise that her partner was not wearing a bra. "Oh my, Miss, Swan. Is there anything else you failed to put on this morning?" She said jokingly. Without hesitation Regina started kissing down the exposed torso until she reached the top of her pants. She begrudgingly removed her hands from their place on the blonde's breasts and used them to unbuckle her pants. Slowly the button popped open and then the zipper gave way to reveal a pair of black silk panties. She pulled the jeans down Emma's legs slowly, placing kisses where the fabric used to be.

Regina moved herself farther up to return her attention to the younger woman's chest. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and dragged it up, making sure her nails kept contact with her body. She could feel the goosebumps rise in her wake. The brunette slowly popped it over the head of the other and took the fabric in her hands. Feeling the material, the weight, the strength. "Tell me, dear. Do you have any deep connections with this t-shirt?"

"No not really. I've got like 5 of them. They were on sale" the blonde responds, confused. Instantly after that she tore the shirt with her hands to make it longer, rolled it into one long rope and used it to tie the hands of the woman she was now straddling.

"Remember, if you want me to stop you say 'Apple' if for any reason this gets to be too much." She said, just before planting a possessive kiss on the lips of the blonde, biting down a bit too hard on her lower lip and drawing a small amount of blood. "Now, tell me, where do you want to be touched, here?" she asked with a hand grabbing at her left breast. Still moving downward she continued questioning, with little enthusiasm. "Here?" She asked with a finger on the younger woman's clit. At the moment of pressure Emma jerked her hips up to meet the other woman's hand. "You have to tell me, dear. I'm not a mind reader."

"Would you just fuck me already?" Emma asked with a great sense of need in her voice. She doesn't mean to make it sound naggy, but then Regina pulls away.

"Eager, are we? Well, if that's what you want," Regina tore the panties off the woman in front of her, literally tore them. "I'll buy you a new pair." And then she attacks the other woman. First with her mouth all over. Licking near her slit, sucking on her clit. The blonde was writhing in no time. The pressure built up was too much too fast. But there was no way in hell she was telling the brunette to stop.

Eventually Regina brought one hand up the other's thigh, teased her entrance with her fingertips and still continued to suck on her clit. She pushed two fingers in and immediately felt the blonde's walls clench around them. She curled them forward and began to thrust.

At the feeling of the sudden penetration a long, breathy, satisfying moan emitted from Emma's mouth. "Don't stop. Oh my fucking god, don't stop that Re- Re-" She kept crying. She couldn't get her name out She was on the precipice, about to tumble over the edge, when Regina removed her mouth from the younger woman's clit to tilt her head upwards and look right into her eyes just as she came. "Regina!" She screamed, the name finally falling from her lips.

Regina continued to thrust, softer, but still rhythmically as she came down, this woman was going to be pudding in her hands when she was done. Emma felt the build up starting again and she didn't know if she could handle it, but there was no way in hell she wanted the other to stop. She whimpered, clenching her walls again as she reached that peak, even faster and harder. Regina climbed up, and leaned herself against the couch, still thrusting, and brought Emma into her lap, spreading her legs with her own. Emma was done, she was thrown over the edge of pleasure again but the woman refused to stop. You'd think she'd want her own turn but she seemed content on doing this for as long as possible.

Regina's palm was putting steady pressure on the blonde's clit as she continued to thrust, she would do this until she begged her to stop. She felt her partner tighten up again and this time, just as she was about to cum she took her free hand that had been mindlessly trailing the other's body and took a large chunk of thick blonde locks and tugged hard. She took the newly exposed neck and trailed kisses and nips all up her shoulder and neck. Biting a little just as she came.

Emma couldn't do a fourth, not in a row, "Apple!" She screamed, and Regina's thrusting ceased. "Now, you're majesty, I think it's your turn." She said with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, is that right, Princess?" She said, leaning back even more. The blonde suckled on her breast momentarily and Regina grabbed the couch behind her for leverage, leaning into the warm mouth on her nipple.

"Anything for you, my Queen." Emma responded, and Regina grabbed her head and pushed her lower. She didn't want to, but she let her take control, at least this one time. The pressure didn't let up until she was face first in the other woman's center. She started licking and lapping at the arousal immediately. The arousal she was responsible for. That couldn't help but get her wet all over again.

Emma licked and sucked at her clit with a constant, strong pressure. Regina was at her whim in not time. Regina wanted this more than anything, for as long as she could remember. This was it. She was about to cum during sex. The first time someone had done that to her entirely willingly. She needed this more than the blonde could understand. Her hand kept a constant pressure on the head between her legs. Tightening it's grip on her hair as she got closer and closer. Finally, loudly, she screamed on long "Emma!" And slumped down against the floor. "Wow." was all she could say.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
